Let the Sun Shine A Little
by MerryBerryBlue
Summary: Andy is starting her third year on the force and is switching from the 27th division to the 15th division. With one little twist in her life.. she has a daughter. -AU-
1. Undo It

**-Let the Sun Shine A Little-**

**Hey everyone!**

**Well, this is not my first story. I had an account earlier, but I forgot the password and the password to my email... so yeah. So I just decided to start a clean slate. But I will say that on my previous account, I had two stories, both unfinished, never went beyond one chapter, and they were not Rookie Blue stories. I just wrote the one chapter and hoped that inspiration would come to me about the rest of the story, which it never did. **

**Anyways, this is a tester chapter to see how you guys will like this kind of idea. And if you do like it, I already have the next five chapters planned out. So, if I do continue, I already know what the upcoming chapters will involve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

"Mommy! You're home!"

The four-year-old girl had squirmed out of the babysitters arms and ran towards her mother, Andrea McNally, who had just returned home from work. In response to the little girl, Andy quickly set down her bag and shut the front door before picking up the four-year-old, who was running right towards her. She spun around with her baby girl in her arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Andy smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm every time she came home. "Hey, baby, how was your day today with Mrs. Barber?"

Before the little girl could respond, the babysitter chimed in, "It's not Mrs. Barber yet, Andy. We still have about two months until the wedding."

"I know Trace, but-" Andy switched the little girl so she rest on her hip. "-you're getting married! In about two months!" The little girl nuzzled her head into the crook of Andy's neck, signaling she was tired.

"I know, I know. And to answer your earlier question, yes we had an amazing time. Isn't that right, Zoe?" Traci asked the little girl whose eyes were slowly closing. So, in response, all she got was a 'mhmm'. Traci and Andy both smiled at Zoe's sleeping face. It was a few seconds later that Zoe started to snore and she was completely asleep.

Andy sighed, "Well, I guess it's time to put this little girl into her bed." Traci nodded and smiled as Andy started to walk towards the little girls bedroom before turning around, "Oh, and don't leave yet. Since I don't have to go to work until Saturday and you don't work tomorrow, let's talk."

"Okay." Traci smiled. And with Traci's answer, Andy turned back around and continued to walk towards Zoe's room. She quietly opened up the door that had pink letters spelling out Zoe on the front and walked towards the small bed filled with stuffed animals. Andy pulled some of the animals and laid her daughter onto the bed. Zoe fidgeted a little as Andy set her down, but she didn't wake. But after seeing Zoe move around a little, Andy decided to grab the blanket at the end of her bed instead moving her more by trying to get her princess comforter from underneath her. She light put the blanket over her daughter and gave a kiss on her forehead before standing up straight and walking out the door.

As soon as she closed Zoe's door, her cell phone started to ring. Andy moved away from her daughters room into the room next to hers, which was Andy's bedroom. "Hello?" Andy answered when she didn't recognize the phone number.

"Hello, I am Sargent Frank Best from the 15th division. I am calling for Andrea McNally."

Andy smiled as he mentioned he was from the 15th division. "Yes, this is her. And I prefer to be called Andy, sir."

"Okay, well, Officer McNally, I do apologize for calling you kind of late."

"No, sir, it's okay. I have a daughter and she always stays up a little later than her bedtime to wait for me to come home and it's only 9 o'clock."

Best laughed at Andy's little ramble. "Alright. Anyways, I was calling to let you know we have accepted your transfer to the 15th division and we are excited for you to come help us serve and protect our community."

"Thank you, sir!" Andy's smile got even bigger. "I am delighted that to switch to your division and help you serve and protect."

"Well, Officer McNally, if it's okay with you, we would like to give you your day off that you originally planned for tomorrow and have you come into work on Saturday."

Andy nodded, even though she knew Best couldn't see her. "Yes, sir, that is perfectly fine with me."

"Alright then, see you Saturday. And I hope you have a wonderful night and day off."

"Thank you , sir. I hope you have a wonderful night too."

With those final words, Andy hit the end call button on her iPhone. She couldn't stop smiling. This is what she had wanted for that past few months when she first put in for the transfer. She just needed a change and most of her friends, especially the ones she went to the academy with, were at 15th division. So she decided that if there was anything she was going to switch divisions. And Traci was the one who finally got her to agree to put in the transfer.

That's when Andy remembered that Traci was waiting out in her living room. Andy walked out to Traci with a huge smile on her face and because of the smile, Traci asked, "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from Sargent Frank Best." Andy simply said.

Traci realized what Andy was saying, "Oh my god. You got the transfer!"

Andy nodded. Traci came over and hugged Andy. "Oh, Andy, I am so happy for you! Now you can work with Dov, Chris, Gail, Jerry and I."

"Yeah, I guess. But I wish I knew Jerry a little better; if I had gotten the transfer earlier, than I would've gotten to know him."

Traci pulled away from Andy, "Andy, you know him well enough. We have gone out to dinner with him like 10 times."

"I know, but I just feel like I don't know him because other than going out to dinner with him, the only other times I have seen him is if I brought Zoe over to play with Leo." Andy shrugged.

"I know, but Jerry is good with Leo. Like he is watching him now cause you needed someone to watch Zoe."

"I know, I know. Okay, enough about that. So, who else is at the division that I should know about?" Andy asked, changing the subject.

Traci smiled, happy that Andy changed the subject. "Well, there is Oliver Shaw. He is like the father of the station in a way. No matter if you are a rookie or not, if you are driving with him, he will keep his eye on you." Andy nodded, showing she was paying attention. "If you get partnered with him on the first day, even though you aren't a rookie, he will most likely give you 'the talk'"

"The talk?" Andy asked.

"Yep," Traci nodded. "It's just mostly about how he will make sure you're safe while you are his partner."

Andy nodded as she moved towards the kitchen, grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "Anyways, there really isn't much about Oliver. He is one of Jerry's best buds and he is married with three children. He is not a pushover, so don't think he is. He seems like it, but he is not." Andy handed Traci a glass of wine as she spoke. Once received, she took a quick drink before continuing. "Next, there is Noelle Williams. She is a sweet person if you get to know her and she is also Frank Best's girlfriend."

"What?" Andy asked after talking a sip of wine.

Traci nodded. "Yes, she is his girlfriend. Anyways, she is kind of pissed all the time because she is pregnant with Frank's child." Andy almost spit the wine in her mouth when she heard the news. "I know. But, she really is a nice person if you get to know her. She plays by the book for the most part. There were some times that she would break the rules because she knew if she did something opposite, it would work out better."

"Then there is Officer Sam Swarek. He used to be in guns and gangs, so he pretty much does whatever he feels right. He does follow protocol, but he just does things his way. If that makes any sense. If you get partnered with him, well, good luck."

Andy laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are a talker and he doesn't like to talk. He will yell at you. He could care less about feelings or anything. If he hates you, he will tell you. But none the less, he is a good guy. He always has your back."

"Wow." Andy rolled her eyes. "Sounds like he is a blast."

Traci smiled and laughed. "I know, it seems like he is a bore, which he kind of is, but he really is a good guy."

"Alright, well is there anyone else?"

Traci nodded. "There is Officer Nick Collins. He is the newest rookie and Gail's ex-fiancé!"

Andy's eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you. She doesn't even know I know. I accidentally overheard them once when I was walking past." Traci said.

"I won't, but Gail was engaged?"

"I know, I can't believe it either!"

"Okay, so what's his story?"

Traci shrugged and moved over to sit on the bar stool opposite of Andy. "I don't really know. He isn't married. As far as I know, he doesn't have any kids. I guess the most personal thing I know about him is that he was engaged to Gail. He is still a mystery to me. To everyone, actually."

"Well, did he come straight out of the academy?"

"Actually, no. He was in the military."

Andy nodded as she moved over to sit next to Traci. "Well, is there anyone else?"

Traci shook her head. "Not really. You know pretty much everyone else."

Andy smiled and set her wine glass on her granite counter top. "Okay, well you need to get home, Mrs. Barber. Your husband and son need you."

"I guess I have to get used to people saying that, huh?"

Andy nodded and smiled. Traci got up from the stool and walked over the coat rack to grab her jacket and purse. "Well, I guess I will see you on.."

"Saturday. I start Saturday." Andy supplied for her.

Traci quickly hugged her. "I will see you on Saturday. Good night Andy."

"Good night, Traci."

* * *

The shrill sound of her alarm clock caused Andy to wake up. She groaned and slammed her hand against the dismiss button. She moved the comforter from on top of herself and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet dangled just above the floor to feel the coldness radiating off of the wooden floor. Andy slowly put her bare feet on the cold floor and walked over to her bathroom. She took a hair-tie and quickly tied her hair back. Andy felt reawakened as she splashed some cold water on her face. At the sense of being refreshed, she quickly brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower.

Andy couldn't help but think about how today might go as she got into the shower. She was curious on who she would be partnered with, or if she would just be put on desk duty for today. Andy also wondered if Chris, Dov or Gail knew about her transfer. She knew that they knew that she put in for the transfer, but she didn't call them yesterday and she wasn't sure if Traci called them and told them.

After washing off the last of her body wash, Andy turned off the water and reached behind the shower curtain to grab her towel. She wrapped the white cotton towel around herself tightly as she walked towards her closet. She rummaged through her underwear and bra drawer until she found a match. She quickly put them on and just grabbed a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Once finished putting on her clothes, she walked out of her bedroom and towards Zoe's. She opened up the door and switched on the light. Andy waited a minute to wake up her daughter so she could soak up how innocent and cute Zoe looked while she was sleeping.

Once she was done, she walked over to the little girl, put her hand on her arm and gently shook her awake. "Zoe, sweetie, it's time to get up."

Zoe groaned and shook her head without opening her eyes. "No, mommy. I'm tired."

"I know, sweetie," Andy smiled at her cuteness. "But mommy has to go to work and I am going to drop you off at Aunt Lily's house. I know you love hanging out with Aunt Lily!"

"Aunt Lily?" The little girl slowly opened up her eyes.

"Mhmm, the faster you get up, the faster you can go hang out with Aunt Lily." Andy watched as Zoe climbed out of bed faster than Andy had expected. "Come on' Zo, we are going to go brush your teeth and get you dressed."

Andy grabbed Zoe's small hand and led her into the second bathroom in the apartment. As Zoe slowly trailed behind Andy; Andy got her toothbrush and squeezed a little bit of toothpaste on it. "Alright, come here." Andy watched as Zoe slowly open up her mouth to have her mother help brush her teeth. As soon as Andy was done with the back of her teeth, she moved to the front, but Zoe stopped her. "Mommy, I want to do it."

Andy was a little surprised. "Uhm, okay. Here you go." Andy let go of the toothbrush and put it in Zoe's hand. She watched as her little girl moved the toothbrush around her front teeth for about thirty second before stepping on her stool to spit in the sink. She also grabbed a cup, that was lying next to the sink, turned on the water, filled up the cup and took a little sip and maneuvered the water around the inside of her move before spitting it into the sink. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and the back of her hand with her shirt.

"Wow, sweetie, you did a good job!" Andy exclaimed.

"Thanks mommy." Zoe smiled before asking, "Can I wear my Hello Kitty t-shirt today?"

"Yes, sweetie, you can." Andy laughed. The two made their way back to the little girl's bedroom and towards her dresser. Andy quickly poked through it to find the pink Hello Kitty shirt and its pink matching pants to go with. She then picked out a pair of underwear for her daughter. "Here, put the underwear and pants on first and I'll help you with your shirt."

Zoe nodded and did what she was told. Andy then helped her slide on the shirt. After getting Zoe fully clothed, Andy grabbed a pair of slide on shoes for Zoe to quickly put on. "Come on' sweetie. Mommy has to go to work."

"But I am hungry mommy." Zoe pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Andy gave her a disapproving look. "Zoe, put the lip away. And I know you are. I will bring some Cheerios out in the car but Aunt Lily is going to feed you when you get to her house."

Zoe nodded as Andy walked towards the kitchen to pour a small bag of Cheerios and grabbed a cup of milk for her daughter. "Here you go." Andy handed the Cheerios and the milk to Zoe then grabbed her work bag. "It's time to get in the car, sweetie. Let's go." Andy led Zoe out the front door of the apartment building then into the car and quickly strapped her into her car seat. Andy then went around and got into the driver's seat.

Andy took a second and stared at the wheel. "Okay. It's time to go." She muttered to herself. But Zoe saw the look on her face. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Mommy's fine; I'm just starting to work with Aunt Traci, Uncle Chris, Uncle Dov and Aunt Gail."

Zoe's eyes widened with happiness. "I get to see Aunt Traci!"

"No," Andy laughed. "Not today, but you will get to see more of her."

Zoe pouted for a split second before going back to eating her Cheerios and drinking her milk. Andy started to pull out of her parking spot in front of the apartment building and drove off. The car ride was mainly quiet with the exception of music and Zoe occasionally muttering things to herself. A couple of minutes later, Andy pulled into Lily's driveway. "Let's go, mommy is late for work."

Andy quickly unbuckled Zoe and picked her up. She carried her over to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later, a tall blond woman opened up the door. "Hey Andy, hey Zoe." She greeted both of them.

"Hey Lily, thank you so much for babysitting her again. I will pay you for doing this." Andy said, handing Zoe over to the babysitter.

Lily just waved it off. "Nonsense. I love watching this little girl and what are friends for?"

Andy smiled. "Thank you. Listen I'm already late for work, so I have to go." She quickly said goodbye to her daughter gave a quick kiss on her forehead and waved goodbye as she walked towards the car. Andy quickly got in and drove to 15th division. As soon as she parked her car, she quickly ran inside and found the girls locker room and changed into uniform in record time.

Andy then spotted a room filled with men and women in uniforms and figured it was parade. She didn't want to go in and risk being noticed that she was late so she just laid against the door frame and faced the inside of the room. The only guy who noticed her presence was a tall guy with dark hair that stood next to her. She gave a weak smile, but he just returned his attention to the front of the room. Andy just rolled are eyes and turned her attention back to the front of the room as well. For a minute she thought she had gone unnoticed by everyone, except for the tall dark haired guy, but she was wrong because Best started to introduce her. "And everyone, I would like to introduce you to a new officer at the 15th division, Officer Andy McNally." Best then pointed towards her and everyone turned their head to look at her. "She transferred her from the 27th division and we are happy to have you join us."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir. I am happy to be here."

With that, mostly everyone's attention went back to the front as Best started speaking again. "And for the next few weeks, just to learn the ropes of how we do things here at our division, she will be partnered with Officer Sam Swarek." Best pointed towards the tall guy with dark hair, who is now known to her as Sam Swarek.

Andy kept her eyes on him, but he never once looked at her again. He just kept his eyes towards the front. Best went on to finish off with, "Alight people, assignments are on the board. Lets get out there and serve and protect."

With those final words, everyone got up and shuffled their way to the board for their assignment. As they did so, Best yelled out for Andy before she left. Andy walked over to Best. "Yes, sir?"

"Why were you late today?" He got straight to the point.

Andy's smile faltered a little bit. "I'm sorry sir, I have a daughter and she was taking a little longer to get ready this morning."

"It's alright, McNally." Best nodded. "Just try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I promise."

"Okay, then get to your assignment."

Andy nodded and walked towards Sam. "Hello, Officer Swarek."

Sam just nodded at her and walked out of the parade room, gesturing for her to follow him.

As they walked out of parade, Oliver and Traci were talking next the assignment board. "How long do you think it'll take before Sam asks for a new partner?" Oliver asked.

"Twenty bucks says he asks for one by tomorrow." Traci said.

"Really?" Oliver said, surprised. "I say he asks for a new one tonight."

Traci shrugged. "Andy is a talker but she knows when to stop. So, I say he asks for a new one by tomorrow or in the next couple of days."

"You know Andy, but I know Sam. He will definitely ask for a new partner by tonight."

"Oh, I'll take twenty for he asks for a new partner by tonight." Gail said walking towards them with Dov trailing right behind her.

"Eh, I say he asks for one in the next few days." Dov said.

A few seconds later, Chris walked in and asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, we are just making a bet about how long it is going to take for Swarek to ask for a new partner. Sam Swarek and Andy McNally together is actually kind of scary because they are polar opposites." Gail said. "Traci says he will ask for a new partner in the next few days and Shaw says that he will ask for a new one by tonight. So, which side of the bet will you take?"

"I say they are going to fall in love and get together."

Everyone looked at Chris like he was crazy. "Okay, either you have been watching too many romantic movies with Denise or your mind is really messed up." Dov said.

"Denise doesn't really want me to gamble or place bets so I am going to take the side where I will most likely lose and that is the side where I said that they will fall in love and get together."

Oliver nodded starting to understand his point. "Okay, it's a bet."

* * *

Sam and Andy were walking outside towards the police car they would be driving for today. "So, who will be driving?" Andy asked.

Sam looked at her like it was a stupid question. "I will be driving. Just sit there and don't talk. I will answer whatever calls come through the radio, got it?" Without even waiting for her answer, he opened up the trunk dropped his bag in and went to start the car. Andy groaned. "This is going to be a long day." She muttered to herself. And with that, she also put her back in the trunk, shut it, and got into the passenger seat.

Once Andy shut the passenger door, Sam pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road. Not even two minutes later, Andy spoke. "So, how long have you been at the 15th division?"

Sam took one glance at her before turning his attention back to the road. "I thought I said no talking."

"You did," Andy nodded. "But, you see, I find the peace and quiet boring, so I prefer to talk or listen to music or something."

"Well, I prefer the peace and quiet and I am the superior officer, so I say peace and quiet."

And rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you maybe the superior officer, but I am also not a rookie so you can't treat me like one. This is my third year on the force and I know what to do and what not to do. I may be new at 15th, but I am not new at being a police officer. So treat me like and other officer not a rookie." She spat.

Sam sat there and contemplated as he drove. He wanted his way, but he was also impressed by her little speech, so he let her have this one. "Alright, it's your first day and your little speech was inspiring McNally, so to answer your question, I have been at 15th for a while. End of talking."

"Okay, You can stop talking, but the least you can do is listen." Sam groaned. "This is obviously my first day at 15th, but I have been at 27th for two years and I am about to start my third year here at 15th. Let's see here, I went to the academy with Gail, Traci, Chris and Dov. Uhm, should we start talking about families?"

"No." Sam said. "Just stop it. There are no calls coming in through the radio so I am going to pull over at the coffee shop and get some more coffee, do you want anything?"

Andy shook her head. "No."

Sam pulled the car over and put it into park. "I'll be back."

Andy pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay."

As Sam got out of the car, Andy took her phone out and scrolled throw some of her pictures. She looked at some of pictures of her daughter and some of herself with her friends. Andy glanced up, out of habit, just to see if anyone strange was poking around, when she saw a couple holding hands and running away from something. With Andy's curiosity, and her job is too help people, she got out of the car and walked the opposite way of where the couple was running. She took looks inside each store she passed to make sure everything was okay. It wasn't until she passed a bank, she had to take a second look. Inside were two, maybe three people wearing all black and black ski masks, with the exception of one guy wearing a navy blue ski mask, and holding guns. Andy took her gun out of her holster and, with her other hand, reached for her radio. "1505, I have a bank robbery on the corner of Georgia and Villa." She waited to hear dispatch repeat her report. "Swarek, I'm going in." Andy said into her radio. She heard Sam's immediate protests but she ignored them and went in.

Andy had her gun out in front of her and yelled out to the robbers, who were stuffing money into a bag. "Police! Put the guns and the bag down." All three of them looked up at Andy, but in a split second, the one who had his gun on the hostages and was wearing the navy blue ski mask, he raised it towards Andy and she trained her gun on him. They both fired at the same time. She didn't know what happened. She thought she hit him, but it wasn't until she could see her feet that she realized that she was being knocked to the ground. Seconds later the pain hit her and her breathing became harder and more distant for her to hear. All that filled her ears were the screams of the people around her. Andy shifted her head up to see the robbers running towards the back exit. But she needed to put her head down because of the pain. She knew the bullet didn't hit any part of her body; it was stuck in her vest, but the pain was still horrible. As she looked around, she saw the hostages running out through the front screaming. She could also see Sam pushing through the hostages and running towards Andy.

"McNally! McNally? Breathe, it'll be fine, just breathe." Sam instructed.

And slowly shook her head. "No..Swarek... They went...Out... The back." Andy heaved out.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "But, McNally, promise that you will breathe. Just breathe."

Andy nodded and brought her hand up to gesture him to go. As he got up, Andy heard him yell into his radio, "1505, we have an officer down at Wellness Bank on the corner of Georgia and Villa. Repeat, officer down, send an ambulance immediately. Suspects are also headed out the back exit."

It was three minutes later, but for Andy it felt like a lifetime, when the ambulance finally came. Two paramedics came rushing in and kneeled down next to Andy. "Okay, the bullet got stuck in your vest." One paramedic said, with the name tag of Johnson. While the other paramedic, Smith, put an oxygen mask on Andy to help her even out her breathing. As he did so, police cars pulled up to the scene and started to block off the area. A group of cops, that included Oliver, Traci and Gail came running in, taking a quick glance at Andy, and went towards the back exit where Sam reported the suspects were headed.

"Breathe, just breathe. You will be fine.." Smith looked down at her name tag. "You will be fine McNally. It will leave a nasty bruise and you will be sore for a while, but it will get better within a few weeks." Andy nodded, feeling a little better now that her breathing was evened out.

Seconds later, Sam, Oliver, Traci and Gail came back in through the back exit. "They're gone." Sam said, with a big huff.

"How is she?" Traci asked the paramedics.

"She'll be fine. It'll leave a huge bruise, but once her breathing is evened out without the mask, she will be fine. She should be able to go back to work. She will be sore and we will give her some painkillers, but otherwise, she is good." Johnson explained.

The group of cops nodded.

Traci started to walk outside. "I'm going to call Jerry. We need to find these guys."

As the group started to disperse, Sam and Oliver were the only ones who stayed. "McNally, why the hell would you go in without any backup?" Sam yelled.

"Buddy, calm down. She doesn't need to be yelled at right now." Oliver said, trying to push Sam away from Andy.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I need to know why she didn't wait for backup."

Johnson held up his hand. "No, your friend here is right. You need to calm down. She doesn't need to be frustrated right now."

But Sam didn't listen, he just kept asking over and over why she didn't wait for backup. When Andy finally had enough, she removed her oxygen mask and sat up a little, using her elbows to support herself. "Swarek, I have had enough of you treating me like I am a rookie."

Sam gave a chuckle. "Then don't act like this is your first day on the job if you aren't a rookie! You should've waited for backup or at least me to have your back."

"If I waited for backup, they would've been gone either way! I went in trying to stop them, seeing as that was my only option if I wanted to get them!" Andy yelled back.

"Enough!" Jerry said as he walked through the bank doors. He stopped in front of Sam. "Sam, McNally did the best that she could. Lay off." Then he turned to Andy. "McNally, you okay?"

She nodded. "Alright, then I am going to need you to run me through everything after we get your vest and everything, okay?" Jerry asked.

Andy nodded again. "Okay."

"Can I take her, or do you still need to check her out?" Jerry asked the paramedics.

"We still need to check her out, but once we are done, we will send her to you." Smith said.

With that, Jerry nodded as Johnson and Smith started to get Andy up. They slowly brought her to her feet and had her put her arms around the both of them to help her walk outside to the ambulance. As they made it outside, Andy looked around of the concerning eyes of officers and bystanders. She then focused her attention on the ambulance and making her way to it. Once she got there, she sat on the step that brings you into the ambulance and the paramedics started doing a usual routine by asking her some personal questions before starting to do some tests.

As they started taking Andy's blood pressure, Andy spotted Traci and yelled out for her. Once Traci reached Andy, she asked, "Can I use your phone?"

Traci gave a slight smile. "Are you going to call Lily?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "I just need to talk to Zoe."

Traci nodded, understanding her reasons and handed her phone over before walking back over to Jerry. As Traci walked away, Andy dialed in Lily's number and hit talk. It was about thirty seconds later when Lily answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Lily, it's Andy."

"Hey Andy. Whats up?" Lily asked.

"Listen," Andy's voice faltered. "I need to talk to Zoe."

"Andy? What's wrong?"

Andy sighed. "Something happened at work and I just need to talk to her."

"What happened?"

Andy didn't feel like getting into the details with Lily at the moment. "I promise I will tell you later, but I just need to talk to her."

"Okay," Lily said. Andy heard Lily call for Zoe through her phone. "Zoe, mommy's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Andy felt her lips twitch upwards into a smile as she heard her little girl yell, "Mommy!" She could even hear her little feet pattering across the floor getting louder and louder as she got closer to the phone.

"Mommy!" Zoe said into the phone.

"Hey, baby," Andy laughed. "How is it going with Aunt Lily?"

"Fun! We played with dolls and we are going to have a tea party!" Zoe exclaimed.

"A tea party? That sounds fun."

"Can you come to the tea party, mommy?"

Before Andy could answer, the paramedics said that all of her vitals looked good and that she could get back you work. "Who was that?" Zoe asked.

"Just some people mommy works with. And I wish I could come to your tea party, but I have to work." Andy heard the little sigh Zoe gave through the phone. "But, how about we have our own tea party when we get home?"

That suggestion seemed to make Zoe feel better as Zoe yelled, "Yay!"

Andy laughed. "Okay, sweetie, mommy has to go back to work, but I will see you in a little bit when I pick you up from Aunt Lily's. I love you."

"I love you too, bye mommy." Zoe said.

As Andy shut Traci's phone to end the call, she saw ou of the corner of her eye, Sam leaning against the ambulance. She just kept staring forward, not wanting to deal with Sam yelling at her again. But two minutes went by and he still had not left, so Andy asked, "What do you want?"

"You have a daughter." Sam simply stated.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I have a daughter. Is that all you wanted?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "I.. Uh.. wanted to say sorry for yelling at you in there. You were shot and I shouldn't have yelled."

Andy waved it off. "No, you were right I should've waited for backup."

"Why are you agreeing with me?"

Andy got off the little step of the ambulance, put Traci's phone in her pocket and started to walk towards Jerry with Sam following right behind her. "What? I'm agreeing because you were right."

"McNally," Sam grabbed her elbow and turned her so she was facing him. "You stood your ground. In the car and when I was yelling at you. Just because I'm pissed off and yelling at you, don't start agreeing with me. That's rule number one when you're with me, always stand your ground to me no matter how pissed I am. Okay?"

"Okay." Andy nodded.

Sam let go her arm and she retreated from him and walked over to Jerry to start giving her statement. As she walked over to Jerry, she handed Traci her phone back and started to give her statement. Andy was also stripped of her vest and radio and all the essentials that Jerry needed for his evidence. As they were taking everything and putting into evidence bags, she saw Best come over and ask how she was and she replied with the simple answer that she was telling everyone else, "Fine."

"Okay," Best nodded. "Can you walk me through everything that happened, McNally?"

"Yeah, uhm.. Swarek pulled over to get some coffee and as he was getting it, I was just glancing around when I saw a couple running this direction," Andy pointed in the opposite way of the bank. "So, I got out of the car and started to walk in the opposite direction that they were running and that is when I saw a guy wearing all black stuffing money into a bag, another guy was holding a gun to a man's head, which I think he was the manager, and that last guy, he was wearing a navy blue ski mask, had his gun on the hostages. I called it in and told Swarek that I was going in, which he protested and said to wait for backup, but I didn't listen. I went it and announced myself as police and that is when the guy with the navy blue mask shot me. And you know the rest." Andy finished

"Okay," Best said. "I want you and Swarek to go back to the precinct and because one of our officers was shot, we are launching an entire investigations into it."

Andy nodded her head and tuned around and walk towards Sam, who was leaning against their police car. As Andy got closer, Sam opened up her side of the door for her and let her slide in before shutting the door for her and walking towards the drivers side of the car. With that, they made their way back to the precinct. The car ride was silent, with no words being spoken by either of them, the only noise was the radio chatter. When they made it to the precinct and entered, Jerry, somehow, beat them there and informed him that there have been few bank robberies that were exactly like this, but they were being handled by the 12th precinct. The 12th precinct happily handed over their files of the past bank robberies, but they barely had anything on them. Andy's lead with the two black ski masks and one navy blue ski masks, was the best lead that they got on them since the first bank robbery.

With no other lead, they couldn't do much about the investigation. They went over the security video, Andy's statement and all the hostages statements about a hundred times. But the hostages statements were pretty close to Andy's except for the fact that said that the robbers came in with their guns, knocked out the security guards, found the manager immediately and started shoveling cash into a bag. Then two minutes later, that is when Andy came in and everything kind of went down hill from there. But all the hostages said they couldn't see their faces and the only thing that sort of separated them was the act that one of them was wearing a navy blue ski mask and the others were not, but other than that, no one could describe how they looked.

It took Sam about a few seconds to realize that the hostages were right about how they found the manager immediately, which suggested that they have been there before and probably knew him. In the past robberies, it took a minute for them to find the manager, which said that they didn't know who it was then, so another possible lead would be that they were regular customers at the bank. When Sam revealed is theory to Jerry, Jerry agreed with Sam that they could've been regulars at the bank before the robbery. "They are getting a little sloppy." Jerry remarked as her thought about how they could easily reveal themselves now that they knew they were regulars at the bank. Of course, it'll be hard to pink them out through the security camera, but they had to of started coming to this bank around two months ago because their last bank robbery was a little over two months ago in Vancouver. With that, it gave them a time line to see who exactly had appeared two months ago, being new at the bank. But that was a little harder cause two months ago, about 200 people had joined the bank. But with some specifications that Andy gave them; which were that they were all male, about six foot, six foot two inches tall, it crossed off all the females which lowered the list down to 90 and with the specifications of how tall they were, lowered it down to 40 people. But that was still to long of a list.

After slowly lowering the list, Gail came running in. "A bank alarm has been tripped and according to the security cameras, it is our same guys."

With Gail's information, almost everyone in the precinct started to run around and drive off to the bank. Andy quickly got geared up in her spare uniform that she had in her locker and met Sam outside. The two got in the car, turned the sirens on and drove to the bank. When they reached Braiding's Bank & Trust, police officers, who got to the bank before them, have already blocked off the area and S.W.A.T. was already in place. Sam and Andy got out of the car and followed Jerry, who just pulled up to the scene and got out of his car. The three walked over to the communication center and were briefed on the situation. Jerry was about a minute away from trying to call the inside the bank. Andy told Sam that she wanted to stay in the communication center instead of getting a weapon and pointing it at the bank. Jerry said it was fine if she wanted to stay, understanding why she wouldn't want to just sit and wait for everything to be cleared up. So, Sam left which left Andy with Jerry and Best who had just arrived a minute earlier.

Jerry dialed in the banks number and waited for some one to answer. When no one answered, he tried again. By the second ring, a guy with a low voice answered. "Who is this?"

"This is Detective Jerry Barber, I would like to know how the hostages are."

The guy left out a gruffly laugh. "They're fine. Now, by the sound of your voice, you don't sound like the officer I shot earlier."

"No," Jerry grimaced. "I am not."

"Well, if she is there, I would like to talk to her."

Jerry shook his head. "Nope, absolutely not."

"Well, each minute that goes by, a hostage will get shot." A few seconds later a shot was fired.

"Hold your fire." Jerry yelled to everyone that was about to storm the bank.

"What was that?"

"A warning shot. Get her on the phone. You never denied that she was there, so I'm assuming she's there."

Andy chimed in. "Jerry, let me talk to him."

"No," Jerry shook his head again. "No, Andy. I am not going to put you in that position."

"You aren't putting me in that position. I am offering myself to be put in that position." Andy said.

"Jerry," Best started. "Let her talk to him. But that is the most he is going to get from her. All they are going to do is talk."

Jerry reluctantly handed the phone over Andy. "This is Officer Andy McNally, who am I speaking with?"

"Ah, well if it isn't the pretty cop woman. Andy McNally, huh? Nice name."

"Thanks. Well, since you have my name, can I get yours?"

The guy laughed, "Ha, nope. But I do have a proposition for you." At his words, Andy looked over at Best and Jerry who nodded their heads, just to see what his proposition was.

"Okay, what do you got?" Andy asked.

The guy was silent for a few seconds before replying, "I want to make a trade."

"What kind of trade?"

"I'll give you the hostages if you give me something in return."

Andy shrugged. "What do you want?"

"You."

At the one single word, Jerry pressed the mute button on the phone and immediately started to protest. Both him and Best protested this but Andy kept saying that she'll do it. "There is no way that they can get out of the building alive while they have me. I'll have my vest on and so if they do shoot me, it'll just be double pain and a second nasty bruise."

"What if they shoot you in the arm and hit an artery?" Jerry asked. "What about then? We don't know if we can get to you in time to save you."

"I don't care, as long as you get the guys."

"McNally," Best chimed in. "You have a daughter. Think about her. You can't leave her alone in this world. I have your file and I know that the father is deceased. She will not have a family anymore. You can't do that to her. We will find another way to get these guys."

Andy stood there, her eyes getting a little teary. "I know, sir. I think about it everyday I leave her to go to work, but I tell myself that I am doing this to make this world safer for her. It breaks my heart and I would never leave her on my choice but I can't stand here knowing that there is something I can do. If he is serious about his threat, hostages will die and I don't want that on my conscience."

A few seconds later, Best agreed. Andy got back on the phone and told the guy that they had a deal. Jerry yelled out to everyone to hold their fire that the hostages were coming out. Not a second later, people came running out of the bank with their hands raised and were directed, by a member of the S.W.A.T. team to a certain area to be checked out and give a statement. As they did, one of the guys demands were that Andy come in disarmed, so she was disarming herself. As she did, Sam saw her doing it from across the barricade. He let go of his weapon and walked over to her and asked what was happening. Jerry told Sam what was going on.

"McNally, you can't do this." Sam said.

Andy turned to Sam. "I can and I am."

"We can get someone else to do it."

"He asked for me."

Sam started to rub circles into his temples because Andy was frustrating him. "You were already shot once by these guys, don't give them a second chance to actually kill you."

"Swarek, I am going in." Andy started to walk away.

"No," Sam grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You are not. We will find another way. Think about your daughter."

Andy got angry at the mention of her daughter again. "I am thinking about her."

"By trying to get yourself killed?"

Andy smacked him in the arm. "I am not trying to get myself killed. I am trying to make this place a safer place for her to grow up in. And you aren't a parent so you know nothing about doing something like this. You think I am okay with this? I am not. The thought of leaving my daughter is the most painful thing that I have ever had to think of. This isn't easy for me. I am going in and there is nothing you can do about it." Andy angrily swung her arm out of his hold and walked forward to the entrance of the bank. As she did, she heard pleas from Traci, Dov, Chris, Sam and Gail to have her come back and that they would find another way to do things. But her mind was made up, she was going to do this. As she reached the bank doors, she hesitated for a second before swinging the door open and walking in with her hands up.

"I'm here." Andy said as she walked in. She saw only two guys with both black ski masks on. Curious, she looked around for the third on with the navy blue ski mask, but he was no where to be found. Seconds later, she heard the flush of a toilet and saw the guy with the blue ski mask come out of the family designated bathroom and walked over to Andy.

"Well hello, Andy McNally. How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Just dandy." Andy said through gritted teeth as he put a gun to the back of her head.

Though the mask, Andy could see his smile. "Good. I think we are going to go for a walk outside."

"Ha," Andy scoffed. "They have this place surrounded."

"Maybe, but they wont shoot if I have you with me and you don't have your vest on." He said. "So take off your vest."

Andy did what she was told and took it off. She threw it on the floor in front of her. Once it was on the ground, the guy move the gun to in front of her face and bent down to grab the vest. He then put it on him. "Alright, we are going to go through the back and go for a stroll."

He went behind Andy again and reposition the gun to the back of her head. He pushed her forward to get her to start walking and they started walking towards the back exit. As they opened the door they saw the sight of a cop and raised their guns and four shots were fired.

* * *

After Andy had given her statement, she went back to the locker room to wash off the blood that was on her face and arm. Once all the blood was washed off, she went and changed her clothes. She went out of the locker room and gave a quick goodbye to Traci, Dov, Chris and Gail. She was walking towards the exit when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Sam slightly jogging to her.

"Hey." Andy said.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded. "I'm good. Just want to go pick up my daughter from the babysitters and spend the rest of the night with her."

"That's understandable."

"Thank you again." Andy said. "I probably would've been dead if you didn't shoot them when we came out."

"No problem." Sam kind of smiled. "You are just lucky that I shot him first, so when his finger hit the trigger, the bullet wasn't directed at you."

"Yeah, thank you."

Sam just simply nodded.

"Well, good night Swarek."

"Night McNally."

Andy walked out to her car and didn't hesitate starting it and driving to Lily's house. As she pulled in, she took the key out of the ignition and walked to the front door and knocked. Lily opened the door and greeted Andy. She walked in and not a second later she her daughter yell out, "Mommy!"

Andy slowly bent down as the little girl tackled her in a hug, which caused Andy to scream out, "Ow!"

Zoe immediately moved away from her mother. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Lily repeated.

Andy nodded and looked at Zoe. "I'm okay. It's just that mommy got a little hurt today, that's all."

"Oh!" Zoe's interest peaked. "Did you get save by a prince like all the princess do?"

Andy laughed and thought about it for a second. "Well, I wouldn't say he is a prince, but I would say he is mommy's hero."

"Your hero?"

Andy nodded.

"I want to meet your hero!" Zoe said.

"Maybe soon, sweetie."

"Okay!" Zoe then trotted off towards the living room to play with some toys.

"Hero." Andy muttered to herself.

* * *

**Okay, so how do you like it? **

**If you love it and want me to continue, please review. If you don't like it, please just don't review. And if you want to correct me on any spelling or grammar mistakes, GO AHEAD, just don't leave it in a harsh way, please!**

**Have a nice day(:**

**~MerryBerryBlue**


	2. Never Grow Up

**-Let the Sun Shine A Little-**

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You have no idea how much this means to me! Anyways, I hope this chapter will be good enough for you guys, I think it is a good chapter, but I am also nervous about it. I have the story planned out, but I don't have the chapters written yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, only Zoe, Lily, this plot and any criminals I do create on my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**one week later...**_

* * *

"So, how is Zoe doing?" Traci asked.

Traci and Andy were in the locker room getting ready for shift. It had been one week since Andy's shooting incident. The first couple of days, it really hurt her bad, but now the pain has gone down. Best gave Andy two days after the shooting to let her heal and to be with her daughter. When she went back to work after her two days, she was put on desk duty, even though she protested saying she was fine to go patrolling, but Best said 'No'. And now she has been on desk duty ever since. Sam has just been doing paperwork, since Best put the two on desk duty, but on the two days Andy was gone, he was out patrolling the streets by himself.

"She's good," Andy nodded. "She didn't want to touch me for the two days I was home because she was scared that she would hurt me, but I finally got it through her head that nothing could do would hurt me. And ever since, she has been my normal Zoe."

"That's good." Traci smiled.

"Yeah." Andy started to tie her shoe. "How's Leo been? And the wedding plans?"

Traci laughed, figuring that Andy would bring that up. "He has been good. And the plans are coming a long. Which reminds me, the dinner rehearsal is in four weeks!"

Andy squealed in delight. "Ohh, I am so happy for you Traci! I really do wish the best for you two!"

"Thank you, Andy. Is our little flower girl as excited as you?"

"Are you kidding?" Andy laughed. "She can't wait. She thinks that this is like the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Which it is! Because I am only getting married once." Traci said. "If Jerry and I don't work out, then that is it for me because I don't want to put Leo through that. You understand with Zoe. You haven't been with anyone since her father died."

"No," Andy nodded. "I understand. But, I do want to find someone and so we can be a big family. I mean, no one can replace her father, but someone can at least act like a father to her. She needs it."

"Yeah, well, we should get to parade. We don't want to be late."

Andy agreed and the two walked out of the locker room and into parade. They took the last two empty seats that were right behind Dov and Chris. They continued talking about the wedding and Zoe's excitement about being the flower girl. This went on for another few minutes before Best walked in and started to tell everyone what the plan was for today. Gail offered to work with Detective Barber, which to Traci's dismay, and Andy was assigned to the front desk for today while Sam was stuck doing more paperwork. For the rest of the coppers, they were out patrolling if they weren't doing paperwork or helping out with other cases.

As every on dispersed from parade, Sam waited outside the door for Andy. He spotted her getting up from the chairs and walking with Traci and Gail. The three girl were talking, but when Andy spotted Sam, she left the two girls to talk amongst themselves and walked out of the room.

"You got me stuck with paperwork again." Sam said.

Andy pretended to look hurt. "I did not get you stuck on paperwork."

"Yes, you did." Sam nodded. "Because of your injury, we have been on desk duty for the entire week."

"Well, it's not my fault that Best made you my partner." Andy shrugged.

"I know. Trust me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam smirked. "Nothing. Just nothing."

"You're a jerk, you know that." Andy mused.

Sam laughed as he walked over to his desk. "I know, McNally, I know."

"Have fun doing paperwork!" Andy yelled as she walked to the front desk.

"Have fun at the front desk filling out irrelevant reports."

Andy laughed and took a drink of her coffee as she walked over to the front desk. She sat down in the chair and started to fill out some paperwork as she waited for something to come through. This probably went on for the next hour, Andy just sat there on and off doing paperwork. Eventually she stopped doing paperwork because she got too bored and started drawing random stick figures on a blank sheet of paper. Once that couldn't keep her happy, she grabbed her coffee, closed her eyes, leaned back in the office chair and began singing to herself. She sat like this for a couple of minutes before she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Boo."

At the whisper, Andy's eyes flew open and she jumped out of her chair. With her sudden movements, her coffee tipped over in her hand and spilled all over her chest. She looked over at the person of interest and yelled, "Swarek!"

Sam just laughed. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar? Really?"

"God Swarek," Andy said, trying to wipe off the coffee with her hands. "You are such a jerk."

"Like I said earlier McNally, I know. Anyways, here you go." Sam handed her some napkins that he had brought with him. As he handed them to her, she raised an eyebrow in question. "I knew you would spill your coffee all over yourself, McNally. Face it, you are a clumsy person."

"Yeah," Andy said, using the napkins to soak up the coffee that she spilled. "Well, I'd rather be clumsy person than a jackass."

"You wound me, McNally." Sam put his hand over his heart for dramatic effect. "I can take you calling me a jerk, but calling m a jackass? Really, McNally?"

Andy opened her mouth to say something, but the front desk phone rang. She glanced over at the phone a picked it up. "Fifteenth division, Officer McNally speaking."

A frantic voice spoke through the phone, words just spluttering out his or her mouth, making no sense to Andy. At the sound of the frantic voice, Andy sat down and continuously tried to calm the person down. Sam stood behind Andy, curious of what was going on.

"Okay, calm down." Andy tried. Which seemed to work because the person on the other line seemed to be taking deep breaths. A few seconds later, Andy tried to ask what happened, but that resulted in another meltdown. Andy tried to calm her down, but when hat failed, Sam grabbed the phone from her and started to speak into. "This is Officer Sam Swarek, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened. Whatever it is, I understand that it is scary, but for us to help, you need to tell us what is going on."

Andy glared at Sam for taking the phone out of her hand, but it immediately went into shock when she heard a woman on the other line starting to speak more clearly. Sam nodded as the woman, now known as Lydia Baxter, informed him that someone has taken her child. Sam told her that he would come over to the address that she had given him and check it out.

As Sam hung up the phone, Andy asked, "What happened?"

"Uhm, nothing." Sam shook his head. "Apparently someone trashed her house and something important has gone missing."

"That's it? She sounded so scared on the phone." Andy said, questioning what really happened.

Sam just nodded and told her that he was going to check it out. Andy tried to ask to go with him, but he said no because she was put on desk duty for a reason and that was to make sure her injury healed up. Andy reluctantly agreed and went back to the front desk. Sam watched her sit back down before he went over and grabbed Gail.

"What's going on?" Gail asked when Sam grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the empty parade room.

"Listen," Sam said, getting serious. "I need you to make sure that McNally doesn't leave her post at the front desk."

Gail looked at him in confusion, which caused him to elaborate more on why he was keeping it a secret. "We just got a call about a five-year-old missing little girl." Gail now started to understand now. "And I don't want he to get wind of it because, even thought its not her child, this little girl resembles her daughter and McNally will start freaking out because she will want to help in anyway possible, even if it means breaking the rules, but she will also be calling her own daughter every five seconds."

"How do you know that Andy will start freaking out?"

Sam licked his lips. "Because that is what her father did when a teenaged girl, around McNally's age, went missing. I don't want to see it again."

Gail nodded and agreed to help keep Andy out of the loop, hoping that Andy wouldn't suspect anything, but Andy watched as Sam pull Gail into the parade room and talk to each other. With her curiosity, she got up when Gail retreated back the detective's area and walked over to her. Gail noticed Andy coming, but pretended not to.

"What was that all about?" Andy asked.

Gail glanced at Andy before going back to the papers she was pretending to look at. "What was what about?"

"You and Swarek."

"Why jealous?" Gail smirked.

"Ew, no." Andy scrunched her nose in disgust. "It's just that we got a frantic phone call and when I couldn't calm the woman down, Sam took the phone and calmed her down and told her that he would go over to her house to check something out. But when I asked him what happened, it took him a second to think, like he either forgot or he was making up something. And whatever you two were talking about, it was serious."

"Do you really want to hear about my personal life, Andy?"

Andy crossed her arms across her chest. "Since when does Swarek involve your personal life?"

"Do you really want to know Andy? Do you really want to know?"

Andy had an internal debate with herself before answering Gail, "You know what, forget it. I don't know why anyone comes to you for answers anyway, you are no help." Andy muttered the last sentence to herself as she walked back to the front desk.

When Andy retreated, Gail let out a huge breath of air and hoped that Sam would figure out what happened and get it over quickly, because if the child really is missing, than there is no way that they would be able to keep it from Andy.

* * *

On the way to Lydia's house, Sam was silently listening to the chatter on the radio and thinking about his deal with Gail. At first he was thinking about how he was going to tell Traci about the call and to keep Andy at her post, but he knew Traci and Andy were too close and Traci wouldn't be able to keep something like that from her. He chose Gail for a specific reason, she would be able to keep Andy at her post, since she was working with the detectives for the day and she is the ice queen of the rookies, so he's heard, but she would be able to push Andy away from the investigation.

As Sam pulled into the one-story house, he saw, through an open window, a woman pacing back and forth, frantically. Once the woman spotted Sam, her eyes started pouring out tears, as the child herself walked through the door. She walked outside and met Sam by his police cruiser.

"I'm Lydia Baxter and my- my daughter... she.. she was taken from me." She stuttered before putting her hand over her eyes to hide the tears.

Sam, trying to comfort her, put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, Lydia? Lydia, you need to listen to me." She put her hand back by her side and was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "I need you to tell me what happened."

Lydia nodded and started to explain to Sam what happened. "I went outside to grab the mail and I left my daughter in her inside, eating some yogurt while I came outside. I was out here for probably minute at the most. I came out, grabbed the mail, sorted through it when as I walked back to my house. When I opened up the door, I saw the back door opened and ran into my room, where I left my daughter and then there was this man, he.. he had a gun and his hand over her mouth."

"How do you know it was a guy?" Sam asked.

Lydia started biting the thumb nail ferociously before answer Sam's question. "Because he spoke to me. He.. He put a timer in my bathroom and hit start. He said once the timer went off, I could break the door down and call 911 if I wanted to and so I did. I waited."

Sam wrote down the information on his notepad, "Why did you wait? Why didn't you just break the door and call 911 immediately?"

"Because he said she was watching and that if he saw be come out... he... he'd kill her."

With the last three words she spoke, she started to cry again, but Sam tried to calm her down. This took a couple of minutes before he calmed her down to the point where she could speak again and Sam decided he had one final question before heading back to the station with the information.

"Can you answer one last question for me and then I am going to take you down to the station?"

A few more tears slipped out of her eyes before nodding and with her permission, Sam asked her the last question. "Why did you call the fifteenth division instead of the the 911 hotline?"

"My husband used to work for the fifteenth division."

Sam nodded. "And where is he now?"

"Uhm.. He passed away almost 5 years ago."

Sam's face fell. "I'm so sorry. Uhm, if you are ready to go, I want to take you back to the station."

Sam went over and opened up the passenger side door for her and let her in. He then put in the report into the radio before getting into the drivers seat and taking Lydia back to the station. As he pulled in, he opened up the passenger door for her and led her inside. Sam noticed Andy giving him a glare/concerned look. She was still upset at the fact that he wouldn't let her come, but if this was a serious case, she was concerned.

Sam just shook his head as he led Lydia over to the detectives station. He informed Jerry what the situation was as he handed Lydia over to Jerry. A couple of minutes later, when Jerry was finished going over the facts, he then informed Sam that this was a high priority case because a child's life was at stake. Sam agreed with him, but cursed under his breath, as he walked away, because Andy would now hound him with questions why he didn't involve her in the first place. And Sam was not ready to play a game of 20 questions with Andy.

Sam figured that he wouldn't be able to void Andy, with her curiosity, and when Jerry called a meeting to all available officers. Even though she was working the front desk, Best had her come to the meeting because this was a high priority case. As soon as Best walked into the parade room, Jerry started to go over the details of the case. "About an hour ago, Alexis Baxter was abducted from the inside of her home. That is the last known place of her whereabouts. Lydia Baxter, her mother, told us what happened. She went outside to grab the mail while she left her daughter inside, on her bed watching a movie. When she came back in, she noticed that the back door was kicked in and so, she ran to where she had last seen her daughter. When she entered her bedroom, there was a male wearing all black and had a gun pointed to her head." Sam took a glance at Andy, who looked like she was having a hard time listening to the details. "When the mother entered the room, he set a timer and said that when it went off she could break down the bathroom door and call 911 if she wanted. So he locked her into the bathroom and waited until it went off and then she called the fifteenth division. Now, "

Andy raised her hand with a question. "McNally." Jerry nodded acknowledging for her to go ahead.

"Where is the father and why did she call the fifteenth division instead of the 911 hotline?"

"Good question," Jerry pointed towards Andy. "The father was a rookie here five years ago who died during a shoot out about two months he was on the job. Since he worked here, that is why she called here."

As Jerry went on about it was a high priority case, Andy slipped out the back, hoping that she went unnoticed, which she did to everyone but Sam. When he saw her leave, he followed her to the empty locker room. He found her with her phone held up to her ear and pacing back and forth muttering, "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." She didn't notice Sam follow her and just kept pacing listening to the ringing until it went to Lily's voicemail. "Why aren't you answering?!" She yelled to no one and nothing in particular.

"McNally." Sam said, getting her attention.

She took one glance at him but went back to dialing the number on her phone. "Why isn't she answering? There is no reason she shouldn't be answering." She said, totally ignoring Sam.

"McNally." Sam tried again, but Andy just kept on trying to get a hold of Lily, who still didn't answer her phone. Sam walked over, closer to Andy and put his hands on her shoulders to try and get her to calm down and stop pacing. "Andy!"

At the mention of her first name coming from Sam's mouth, Andy looked up at him. "Why wouldn't you tell me about a possible missing child case?" She asked, before pushing him away from her.

"Because you have a daughter and with another a child that is around your daughters age, your judgment would be clouded. You would get to emotionally attached." Sam said, trying to reason with her.

"How do you know my judgment will be clouded? How many other people on the force have children and still do their job when a child goes missing?"

"Yes, there are a lot of officers who do and still work missing children cases. But not a lot of officers work a missing child case that resembles their own child a week after being shot and going on a suicide mission back to the people who shot them in the first place."

"I am doing this to make the community a safer place for her to live in!" Andy yelled.

"I understand that, but I am not going to let you risk your life to save another child when you almost left your own child a week ago. She needs you!" Sam yelled back.

"You don't know what my child needs and it is not your life to risk!" She rammed her finger into his chest.

"Yeah," Sam threw his hands in the air. "But I am also your partner and I am not going to let you die knowing you have a five-year-old child at home who needs you."

"She is four, not five." Andy said quietly, starting to realize what Sam was saying, but she was still furious at him for trying to control her life.

"Fine, you want to risk your life, go ahead, but do remember that you will not doing it on my watch." Sam then turned away angrily walked out the locker room door. As he pushed the door opened he saw the eyes of Traci, Dov, Chris and Gail on him as he walked towards the detectives station. He waited and turned around for a second and saw Andy coming out, and their eyes locked for a split second before Andy looked away. But the intense look between the two didn't go unnoticed by the recently let go rookies.

"What was that about?" Traci asked when Andy made her way over to them.

"And why do you smell like coffee? Gail remarked, crunching up her nose. The rest of the group nodded, curious of why she smelled like coffee.

"Let's just answer both questions with Swarek is a jerk."

Gail nodded and pursed her lips before leaving the group and walking towards the detective station. Chris retreated and followed Gail too, leaving just Andy, Traci and Dov talking. "What is all this with Swarek?" Dov asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Andy shrugged as she dialed Lily's number again. "Lily is not answering her phone."

"Andy, I'm sure Zoe is fine. You know Lily would never let anything happen to her." Dov said.

Andy nodded, "I know, but after all this, I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"Come on' Andy. Lily will call back as soon as she sees that you called. They are probably out side throwing a ball or learning how to ride a bike or something. She is just probably not near a phone right now." Traci said. Andy nodded in agreement. "Let's go work on the case. I'm sure everything will be fine."

The three walked back to the detectives station and started to help in anyway possible. Traci and Chris were sent to the house to see what evidence they could get from CSU, Dov went to put an missing child alert out and Gail and Andy were sent to talk to Lydia. On their way to talk to Lydia, Gail and Andy made a deal that Andy would be the one to talk to her since she could connect to her as a mother and Gail would take the notes.

"Hello, Mrs. Baxter. I am Officer Andy McNally. You can call me Andy." She introduced herself when they entered the room where the police had Lydia sitting in while they did their investigation.

Lydia looked up at Andy at the recognition of her voice. "You're the one who I first talked to when I called."

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "I am. Now, I need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Lydia agreed and Andy went on to ask her a few questions. "Is there anyone suspicious hanging around you lately?"

"No, Alexis and I are usually home to ourselves except for when she goes school during the weekdays. Uhm, today she had the day off because of a teacher work day and we just wanted to make a movie day out of it so we have been watching like almost all the princess movies. Did you know how many princess movies there are?"

Andy laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"You have a daughter then?" Lydia asked, confirming her thoughts.

"Yeah, she is four. She will be five next month."

"Can I see a picture?"

"Sure." Andy said before grabbing out a picture she always keeps in her pocket. She unfolded the picture to reveal the face of her daughter. The picture was taken in a field of flowers and it showed the little girl with short brown hair with bouncy curls. Zoe was smiling a big smiling while holding a flower, with the sun setting perfectly on her face. To this day, it has always been Andy's favorite picture of her.

"She looks like Alexis, you know without the big brown eyes and the curly hair." Lydia said with a few tears streaming down her face.

"You noticed that too?" Andy laughed.

Lydia nodded. "What's her name?"

"Zoe."

"That is a beautiful name."

Andy nodded and smiled, showing her thanks. "Anyways, so no one suspicious?

"No," Lydia wiped the tears away. "She is really shy so she wouldn't talk to anyone she doesn't know. She barely talks to teacher at school."

"Who does she talk too?"

"Uhm, she will talk to me, her friend Lauren from school, this lunch lady at the school, my friend Hannah... and the mail man."

"The mail man?" Gail asked.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, he started doing our neighborhood a few months ago and I would go out, get the mail from him, we'd share a few words than he would leave. One time when I was talking to him, Alexis came outside and he said he didn't know I had a daughter. I told him I did and he was being polite and brought out a candy bag and let her pick. Usually I wouldn't let her do something like that, but I have seen him give it to the neighborhood kids a few times so I figured it was okay."

"What's his name?"

Lydia looked shocked. "You don't think he did this do you?"

"We have to consider every possibility. He is a new guy that came into your life and Alexis warmed right up to him."

"No, David couldn't do something like that."

"Okay," Gail said. "We have a first name. Now, we need a last."

"Come on' Lydia, it is for your daughter." Andy said.

"Okay, his name is David Emerson."

Andy asked one last question. "Why didn't you two talk today?"

"We don't talk everyday, but when I do notice him coming out, Alexis and I go out to say hi, but today Alexis just wanted to stay in and watch movies."

* * *

"We have a name." Gail announced when she and Andy went back to the detectives station.

Jerry walked over to his computer and asked, "What's the name?"

"His name is David Emerson. He is the mailman and appeared out of nowhere starting to do their neighborhood a few months ago and Alexis warmed right up to him even though she is normally shy to everyone else."

Jerry quickly typed his name into the computer and began a search. It wasn't until they found the man in question. "Okay, David Michael Emerson, he had a normal life growing up. He had two parents for the most of his life until they split when he was nineteen. Dad all the way in Arizona while the mom was soon diagnosed with cancer a few years later and died shortly after. About five years ago, one of his friends checked him into a psych ward because he was suffering from multiple personality disorder. But a year later, he was released with the doctor that treated him said that he was doing so much better and as long as he kept taking his medicine, he would be fine."

"So, the doctor just let him go trusting him to take his medicine by himself?" Andy asked.

"No," Jerry shook his head. "He checked up on him every once in a while. He would question his friends and they all said he seems normal the doctor wrote down."

"We think he's our guy?" Gail asked.

"Yeah, I mean he is our best lead at the moment." Jerry said.

Gail and Jerry continued to keep talking when Andy's cell phone rang. She quickly excused herself before walking out of the detectives station and back into the locker room. She checked the Caller I.D. and it was none other than Lily. Andy quickly hit answer and said, "Lily? Hello?"

"Whoa, hey, Andy. I got like five missed calls from you, what's going on?" Lily laughed.

"Don't laugh Lily, where the hell have you been?"

"Whoa, Andy, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Where is Zoe?" Andy demanded.

"She is sitting on floor watching the rest of Cinderella. Andy, what's going on?" Lydia asked.

"Where were you when I was calling?"

"Uhmm.. Well, Zoe wanted to watch Cinderella so I put it on and she was sitting on my lap. About thirty minutes into the movie, my gum that I was chewing accidentally spilled out of my mouth and landed in my hair, so I went to go grab a pair of scissors but started screaming and said she didn't want me to cut her hair. I read some where that you can get gum out with some peanut butter so I did and I got the gum out but then I had to deal with tha peanut butter in her hair so I put her in the bath and I washed out the peanut butter. I quickly dressed her and she wanted to finish watching Cinderella, so she is. Andy, what is going on?"

"Uhm.." Andy swiped her bangs out of her face. "A five-year-old girl went missing today."

"Oh, Andy, are you okay? I am so sorry. If I had the news on and knew, I wouldn't have missed your call."

"I know." Andy nodded, even though Lily couldn't see her.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Lily asked.

"How absorbed is she into Cinderella?"

"Zoe." Andy heard Lily pull the phone away and yell before putting the phone back. "She is really absorbed. But I can get her out of her hypnosis if you want me too."

Andy laughed. "No, that's okay. She loves Cinderella."

"Yes she does." Lily agreed.

"Okay, well, I have to go. We have a lead on the little girl."

"You go save her Andy." Lily said, giving Andy some support.

"Bye Lily."

"Bye Andy."

With the goodbyes, Andy hit end on her phone and let out a huge breath of air she didn't notice she was holding. She quickly fixed herself before walking out of the locker room. As she walked out, she noticed Sam leaning against the wall opposite of the locker room. When he saw Andy he stood up and walked towards her. The two didn't say anything as they walked over to the police cruiser. Sam finally broke the silence. "Did she call?"

"Yeah, she did." Andy nodded.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as they both got into the car. Sam put the key into the ignition and started the car. "We are heading over to one of Emerson's friends house."

Andy nodded. "Okay, and yeah everything is okay. Turns out she was giving my daughter a bath."

"Look, I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do earlier. It's just.." Sam stopped speaking as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Its just, what?"

"Your father did the same thing when a teenager about your age would go missing. He would start freaking out and call you and keep calling you if you didn't answer." Sam said.

"I remember that some days he would call me constantly whereas on a normal day, he wouldn't call me at all. I remember this one time, I accidentally left my phone upstairs and I was downstairs watching TV, he kept calling me but I didn't answer, so when I did call him back, he said I was grounded."

"I walked him when he was yelling at you over the phone one time."

Andy laughed. "So you knew my father."

"Yeah," Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "He was my T.O."

"I wonder why I've never hear of you until now." Andy wondered.

"I don't know, but Tommy wasn't much on talking about his home like while at work so I'm assuming he wasn't much on talking about work at home."

"Probably. Anyways, do we think that Emerson has Alexis at his house?" Andy asked.

Sam shook his head. "I doubt it. Gail and Jerry left before us and they called right before you came out of the locker room and said that the neighbors haven't seen him in a few days. We also talked to the postal service and they said that they had a meeting with Emerson's doctor before they hired him and that they wanted updates on him to make sure that it would be safe to send him out and have some interaction with people."

"So that is why we are heading to his friends house instead."

"Yeah, Brandon Dunn was the last outgoing call Emerson had on his phone records and he and Dunn became friend while they were in the institution together. We tried calling Dunn, but he never picked up and after tracing his phone, it said that he was at his house and Emerson's phone was traced there too." Sam informed her.

"We'll get her back, right?"

"Yeah, we will get her back. I know it in my gut that we will."

"Thanks Swarek. For reassuring me." Andy said.

"Anytime, McNally. Anytime."

For the rest of the ride, the two let silence consume them. They just sat there and listened to the radio chatter that went through out. Andy just couldn't wait to get home and stay with Zoe for the rest of the night. She just wanted to snuggle down with her little girl and watch princess movies with her. Only a couple of hours left, Andy assured herself. But she did wonder if it every got better; working missing child cases while having children, but that question was saved for later for someone in particular.

A few minutes later, Sam and Andy arrived at Brandon Dunn's house. Sam said that Jerry and Gail were going to meet them there but if they got there first that they were allowed to go right in. Sam and Andy made their way the front door of the house and knocked on the door. They announced themselves as police, but after a few minutes went by and they got no answer, Sam and Andy both took their guns out the holster and nodded at each other. Andy backed away as Sam kicked open the door. They entered the house and there were no sounds being made. Andy went right while Sam went left and they cleared the main level of the house. Sam ordered Andy to go upstairs while he went to check downstairs. Andy agreed and started to make her way up the stairs. She then started with the closest room to her, which was the bathroom, and cleared the it. The next door led to a hall closet, while the next door led to a bedroom. Andy carefully opened the door. She sucked in a breath at the sight she saw.

In front of her was Brandon Dunn, on the floor, with a bullet through his chest. On the bed, David sat, holding Alexis with a gun to her head. Andy made immediate interaction. "Mr. Emerson, I'm Officer Andy McNally. I need to ask you to put the gun down."

David shook his head. "No. If I do, you will take her away from me."

"Can you tell me what happened to Brandon?"

"He tried to take her away from me like that bitch did."

"David," Andy looked at the little girl, who seemed like she had be crying a lot. Alexis caught Andy looking at her and started to cry again, but never said a word. "Alexis needs to go back to her mother."

"That woman is not her mother!" He yelled, waving the gun around. "She stole her from me! She is my daughter!"

"Okay," Andy said trying to calm him down. "I need you to put the gun down."

Andy reached for her radio to call for Sam and for some backup, but when she did, David yelled "No! Don't bring anymore people into this! You just need to realize that she is my daughter and that bitch's!"

"Mr. Emerson, have you been taking you medicine?"

"That poison that is trying to get me to forget about my daughter, hell no!" Alexis just kept on crying while Andy tried to get David to calm down and put the gun down. Andy just stood there with her gun trained on David, trying to think of a way for everyone to get out of here safe. A few seconds later, Andy felt a warm presence behind her and she knew that Sam had finally came.

"Mr. Emerson, I need you to put your gun down. We don't want and accident to happen, do we?" Sam tried.

David shook his head, but this time he moved the gun to the back of Alexis' head. When he did that, both Andy and Sam tensed up and tightened their hold on their guns. "Mr. Emerson, if you do not move the gun away from her right now, I will shoot you."

"You shoot me, my finger bounces off the trigger and the bullet goes through her head." That made Alexis start to scream, which scared David and he tried to comfort her. "No, no, no sweetie. I am just trying to get the bad guys away, there is no way I would ever hurt you my darling."

"David, if you want to protect Alexis, you need to let us take her." Andy said. Sam was about to yell at her for saying that, but David just sat there with a blank expression on his face. His eyes flicked over from Andy's to Brandon's body on the floor. He then scrambled further onto the bed, pushing Alexis away. His eyes went over to Andy and her gun.

"Did.. Did you kill Brandon?" David slowly asked, but then he noticed Alexis' presence. "Alexis? What are you doing here? What he hell is going on?"

"David, can you hand me the gun?" Andy asked slowly, putting her own gun away after Sam said it was okay and that he had her back.

"What gun?" David asked, but then he felt something heavy in his hand and looked down. At the surprise of the gun in his hand, he let it fly out of his hand when he jumped in surprise. "Oh my god, did I do this?"

"David, I need you to get up off the bed." David slowly got up and turned around while Andy handcuffed him. As she did so, Sam called in the report saying they have the suspect in custody and the missing girl. Andy brought David outside and put him in the back of the police cruiser as Sam grabbed a blanket out of the back and wrapped Alexis up in it. He then picked her up and she cried into her shoulder. Sam and Andy were waiting for their backup to come. Not a minute later, cop cars began to show up.

When Jerry and Gail showed up, Sam asked if he and Andy could take their car to take Alexis back to her mother, which they agreed, while they take David Emerson back to the 15th division. Sam got behind the wheel while Andy stayed in the back with Alexis. Sam smiled at how Andy interacted with Alexis. It felt like the longest ride back to the precinct to the both of them. Once, finally, there, Andy picked up Alexis and she hugged Andy as she brought her inside. When Andy spotted her mother, Andy whispered in Alexis' ear and set her down and watched how Alexis ran to her mother. Lydia gracefully picked up her daughter and cried. She was crying even harder that before.

Everyone in the precinct was smiling and clapping for the two reuniting. After a couple of minutes of holding her daughter, Lydia walked over to Andy and Sam. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh my god.. you have no idea how much this means to me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, just ask. I may not have much money or anything, but anything, I promise you."

"Oh no," Andy shook her head. "Getting you two back together and seeing the two of you together is payment enough, trust me." Andy spoke for the both of them.

Lydia nodded and said okay and thanked them one more time before walking away.

"Good job today, McNally."

"Thanks. You too Swarek."

The two retreated away from each other and into opposite locker rooms. Andy quickly got changed and walked out. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible, but before she did, she needed to ask Oliver a question. She looked around until she spotted him filling out some paperwork.

"Hey, Oliver?" Andy asked when she approached him.

"What's up, McNally?"

Andy shrugged. "I just want to know if it gets better. You know, being a parent and working cases like this."

Oliver smiled. "Not really, but you learn how to handle it. It is tough in the beginning, but, I promise, you will get a hold of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks, Oliver." Andy said.

Oliver nodded, "Anytime."

After the small talk she had with Oliver, Andy went outside and walked towards her car. Andy got into her car, threw her bag into the back seat and pulled her keys out of her purse. She put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car started, but shut down. She tried it once more only to have the same thing happen again. She looked up as she saw Sam walking towards her. Andy got out of the car and opened up the hood.

Sam peered over her shoulder. "Yeah, you aren't going to be driving that home."

"Are you serious?" Andy groaned.

"Yup," Sam nodded. "It's going to take some work."

"What are you offering?" Andy said sarcastically.

But Sam wasn't joking. "Sure. I have tomorrow off and I'm pretty sure you do too, not that you need to have the day off, but I won't be doing anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not, McNally? It'll just mean you owe me a favor."

"Oh, that's your secret agenda."

"Always have to have one." Sam said.

Andy nodded. "Okay, so I have you to fix my car, now I just need Traci to get out here to give me a ride home."

"No," Sam disagreed. "I'll take you home."

"Swarek, I have to pick up my kid first." Andy said.

"I don't care. And I am not going to take 'No' for and answer."

Andy debated for a minute before rolling her eyes and agreeing to let Sam take her home. Andy quickly got her bag out of the back of the car and walked with Sam over to his truck. She smiled as she slid into the passengers seat.

Traci and Gail watched as she did so.

"Okay, what is up with those two?" Gail asked.

"Beats me." Traci shrugged as she watched Sam drive out of the parking lot.

"I don't understand how she gets into his pants within a week when I have been trying for two years."

"Gail."

"Yeah?"

"You're disgusting."

* * *

It was about a ten minute drive to Lily's house and the only word that were spoken were the directions Andy had given Sam to her house. As Sam pulled into Lily's driveway, Andy unbuckled and asked Sam, "I can just have Lily take me home. You don't need to also take me home."

"I said I'd take you home, McNally. I'm going to take you home." Sam said.

Andy nodded. She was too tired to discuss this with him at the moment. "Okay, well, you want to come in?"

"No, I will just wait here."

"Sam, Lily and I usually talk for a while Zoe plays with some toys." Andy said.

"I really don't want to intrude. And why did you call Sam?"

"It's your first name and we are off the clock, so I think we can call each other by our first names. Plus, my daughter wants to meet my hero.

Sam laughed and licked his lips. "Your hero?"

"She is a four-year-old girl, she asked me if a prince saved me like all the other princesses. And you are definitely not a prince, so I said you were a hero."

"Are you sure about this Andy?"

In response, she nodded and got out of the truck and went towards the front door. Sam was slowly walking behind her. Andy waited until he was on the porch with her when she knocked. It was a few moments until Lily answered, "Hey Andy!" She waved and smiled, even when she spotted Sam.

"Hey Lily, this is Sam. Sam, this is Lily. I met her in high school." Sam smiled and put out his hand and the two shook hello. Lily let the two into her house and a second later, Zoe came running towards Andy. Andy picked her up and started to introduce her to Sam.

"Zoe, this is Sam. Sam, this is Zoe."

Zoe gave a cheeky smile and waved hello. She was giggling and her mother talked to her for a few minutes before Zoe look over at Sam with a serious look. "Are you mommy's hero?" She asked.

"Uhmm.." Sam laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

After his answer, Zoe squirmed out of Andy's around arms and wrapped her own around Sam's legs. "Thank you for saving mommy." She said, her voice a little muffled.

Sam looked up at Andy, who was just smiling with a hand over her heart. He then reached down put a hand on her back and rubbed it up and down.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Is it okay? I really hope it is!**

**Again, if you like it, please review! If not, please don't review. And if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes that you want to correct me on, GO AHEAD, just not in a harsh way, please!**

**Quick Question: Oliver's wife will be mentioned in the next chapter, should I keep her name Zoe and we just have two Zoe's? Or should I change it? Leave your opinion in a review, please!**

**Have a wonderful day my lovelies!**

**~MerryBerryBlue**

**UPCOMING: We get more into Sam and Andy's relationship. **


	3. Ice Cream Freeze

**-Let the Sun Shine A Little-**

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry that it has been a while, its just been a tough past couple of weeks. I can't believe its almost been a month since I've updated. I had a family member who had to go to the hospital and it's been really tough few weeks. I have also started school up so updates might be a little slower. I hope not too slow, but I won't make any promises because I barely have anytime to write. I barely had time to finish this today, but I forced myself to type fast. **

**Plus, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write because I am better at writing Andy on the job and not when she is on her day off. **

**This is also the chapter you will find some things about Zoe's dad.. :o**

****I know nothing about cars, so if I made mistake about that, please forgive me. And I have never ben to Ed's Real Scoop, but I heard it's like the best ice cream in Toronto, so if I mess up on flavor or anything like that, again, forgive me. I'm just doing generic flavors, so I'm hoping that I won't be wrong. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh, how many times do I have to say I don't own Rookie Blue. I mean, if I was in charge there wouldn't be any of this Andy and Nick stuff happening. Like no.**

**Also, I watch Rizzoli & Isles so, even though this isn't that fandom, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lee Thompson Young. He played Barry Frost. May you Rest In Piece. **

* * *

Andy woke to the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. She turned over and put her face into her pillow and groaned. She then took a peek at the clock and groaned again as it was only 7:40 in the morning. She smacked the top of her nightstand until she felt her hand hit her phone. Andy hit answer, without even looking at the caller I.D. and said, "Hello?"

"Oh, were you sleeping? I'm so sorry. I'm just bored from driving right now. This three hour drive to my parents is ridiculous." Lily spoke into the phone, now sounding a little guilty.

Andy shuffled around in her bed and sat up. "I was, but now that I am not. Anyways, what do you want to talk about on your boring trip."

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"Uhm, how about the fact that you didn't come pick Zoe up in your own car, you brought a guy with you, and it happens to be the guy who you said acted like a jerk, but had your back? The guy that you told Zoe he was your hero." Lily said, as if it was really obvious.

"You are blowing this way out of proportion." Andy laughed.

"I am not. And what happened after you left?"

"Nothing happened, he just dropped Zoe and I here at home. You know, I think he likes you." Andy said trying to change the subject.

"Please! He likes you. I seriously don't understand how you haven't seen that yet. Anyways, why did he come with you to pick Zoe up?"

"My car wouldn't start, he came to look at it and said that I wouldn't be able to drive it. He offered to fix it and take me home" Andy said as she started to fiddle around with her comforter.

"You told him that you would have to pick Zoe up too, right?"

Andy replied, "Mhmm."

"So, you have a guy that is cute, he likes you, voluntarily met your daughter and Zoe fell in love with him in one night? I think you two are going to get married!" Lily laughed.

"Well-" Andy started, but at the beep coming from her cell phone, she looked and another call was coming in from Traci. "Lily, I have to go, Traci is beeping in."

"Okay, but we are not finished talking about this."

"Yes we are."

"Bye Andy."

Andy quickly said goodbye to Lily before switching over the call saying hello to Traci.

"What is going on with you and Swarek?" Traci asked immediately. Traci didn't like to dance around for a while avoiding the subject. That was one of tope pet peeves, so she would get straight to the point, even when she was doing an interrogation.

Andy groaned. "Why does everyone think that there is something going on with me and Swarek?"

"Who's everyone?"

"Well, just you and Lily, but still." Andy shrugged, still fiddling with her comforter, occasionally looking around at her door, wondering if Zoe was awake and if she would come into her room.

"Why does Lily think something is going on with you and Swarek?"

"What is it with the game of twenty questions?"

"Because I'm curious Andy, and you know I don't stop until I get my answers. You should've seen this one guy I was doing an interrogation on this one time. He literally almost started crying because he was getting tired with all my questions."

Andy sunk down into her bed a little, trying to get more comfortable. "Wow. And the reason Lily thinks something is going on, well I don't know why she thinks something is going on, but she met him last night if that is what you mean."

"What do you mean they met?"

"I mean, my car wouldn't start so Sam offered me a ride and-"

"Whoa, Sam? Since when are you on a first name basis with him?"

Andy avoided her question and continued on. "He took me to Lily's to pick up Zoe and you know I stay little longer at Lily's and we talk, so I invited him in. Afterwards, he took me and Zoe home and that is the end of the story."

"He met Zoe?"

"Yes, Traci, he did."

"You wouldn't even let Jerry meet her until like six months after we started dating. How come he gets to meet her within a week?"

"Because I told Zoe he was my hero and she wanted to meet him." Andy rolled her eyes, while trying to get comfortable against her pillow.

Traci scoffed. "Your hero? I thought you hated the guy?"

"I don't hate him. He is a jerk, but I don't hate him. And after I got shot with the bank robberies, Zoe asked me if I got saved by a prince like all the other princesses an he isn't a prince, so I told her that he was my hero."

"So how does Miss. Zoe like him?"

Andy laughed. "I think a little too much. She pulled him over to sit down and explained pretty much every one of her stuffed animals that she has here. I even tried to pull him away, figuring that he wasn't into the whole, listening to a five-year-old, thing, but he actually offered to sit with her more and I think that is what got Zoe to fall in love with him. She actually asked last night when she could see Sam again."

"Well, that is definitely not what I expected for when he met your daughter."

"I know right. I mean I knew he would eventually have to meet her, because she just loves people and I knew she would want to see mommy's new work, but I didn't think that she would fall in love with him and I didn't know that this was the way he was going to meet her."

"Are you switching partners?" Traci asked, remembering about the bet.

"What?"

"Are you switching partners?" Traci repeated.

Andy, who was confused, replied, "No. Why would I switch partners? I mean, I only have him for a couple of more weeks just to help me learn the ropes and then I am free to be partnered with whoever Best puts me with. Why?"

"No reason, just curious because you two are polar opposites."

"That's not true, we actually talk quite a bit."

"Really? Or do you talk and he just listens?"

Andy sat back up in her bed, because she got to uncomfortable in her previous position. "No, like yesterday when you asked my I smelled like coffee, he purposely-" Andy stopped talking when she heard her door creak and watched it slowly open to show a slightly crying Zoe.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

Before Zoe replied, she walked over to Andy's bed, climbed on top and snuggled into Andy's side. "I can't find Teddy or my blanket." Andy moved the phone away from her ear and said, "They are probably both in your bedroom. We will go look for them." She then moved the phone back and spoke to Traci. "Sorry, Trace, but I need to go help Zoe look for Teddy and her blanket."

"She can't find Teddy? How is that even possible, she has him with her almost all the time. She even has a spare at Lily's." Traci said.

"I don't know, but I have to go. See you later." Andy sighed. "Oh and good luck in court today."

"Thanks and I will talk to you soon about you know what."

"Goodbye Traci." Andy then hit end on her phone as she rolled her eyes. "Alright you little munchkin, let's go look for Teddy and your blanket." Andy scooped up her daughter into her arms and carried her to her bedroom. Andy then set Zoe down before going through every stuffed animal that was on the floor near her bed. As Andy went through them, Zoe sat on her bed, clutching her pillow and sniffling.

"How many stuffed animals have I got you?" Andy muttered to herself as she went through another pile. But in the middle of searching through her enormous pile of stuffed animals, Andy remembered that the last place Zoe had her stuffed animal _and_ blanket was in the back of her car.

"I know where Teddy and your blanket are. They are in my car."

"But your car isn't home." Zoe sniffled.

Andy smile faltered as she remembered that Sam was working on her car. "Baby, I'm sorry. You won't be able to get Teddy or your blanket until tomorrow." Andy said carefully, knowing that telling her daughter that she couldn't have her prized possessions might result in a meltdown. And a few seconds later, Andy was right, because her daughter started to cry hysterically. "I'm sorry, Baby, but there is nothing that I can do. I don't have my car."

"Then.. Who does?" Zoe asked, in between sobs.

"Uhm.. Sam does."

Zoe's cries slowed down at the mention of Sam's name. She wiped her face from the tears that were sliding down her cheek and asked, "Can't Sam take us to your car and take us to Teddy and blankey?"

Andy smiled and rolled her eyes, giving into her daughter. "I guess he could. Let me call him and ask though. Only if he has time to take us." Zoe then smiled and jumped off of her bed and hugged her mother.

Andy laughed at her daughters happiness. She then pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Sam's contact to call him. After a couple of rings, she heard, "Swarek."

"Uh.. Hey Sam, it's Andy."

"What do you need, McNally?" Swarek said.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I need something?"

"Because you always do. Now what do you need?" Sam chuckled.

"Uhm.. Well Zoe left her Teddy and her blanket in my car and she had a meltdown, so I was wondering if you could bring me with you to pick up my car, if you haven't gone yet, so I can pick her things up and a few other things that I left in my car."

"No, I haven't gone yet, but I can pick you and Zoe up if you need me too, McNally."

"Thank you, I will pay for the gas and everything."

"It's not a big deal, McNally. It's fine. You don't need to pay me. The only thing you will be handing cash over would be for the parts I need to fix your car." Sam said.

Andy smiled. "Okay. You remember how to get to my apartment, right?"

"Yes I do."

"See you soon, Sam."

"Goodbye McNally." Andy rolled her eyes as he said her last name again. It was a little annoying because she told him plenty of times to call her Andy, but him calling her that never stuck. She looked down to see her daughter smiling up at her, meaning that she understood that she was getting her way. Zoe then ran towards her dresser and started looking for some clothes. After a few minutes, Zoe picked out a pair of jeans with a simple purple long-sleeved shirt. She then quickly grabbed a pair of sandals and announced that she was ready.

Andy laughed. "Okay, Zoe, but mommy has to get ready now. Why don't you come and sit on my bed and watch some SpongeBob?"

At the suggestion, Zoe ran out of her room, into her mothers and onto the bed. Andy laughed as she followed her running daughter and put SpongeBob SquarePants. After getting Zoe situated, Andy went into her bathroom and started getting ready. She brushed her teeth and put her hair in a braid before going to pick out clothes. About five minutes later, having an internal debate with herself, she decided on a teal tank with flare jeans. Andy quickly put on her tennis shoes before walking out of her closet to see her daughter laughing at something Patrick did.

"Alright, baby, we are going to have to hurry eating breakfast before Sam comes to pick us up." Andy said, shutting off the TV, earning a slight pout from Zoe. Andy gave her glance and Zoe stopped her pouting, slid off the bed and walked into their kitchen.

Once Andy walked out of her room and into their small kitchen, she asked, "What would you like for breakfast, Zoe?"

Zoe had a little debate in her mind before telling her mother, "I want some apples and yogurt." Any quickly put some strawberry yogurt into a bowl and handed it to her daughter before rummaging through the refrigerator for a green apple. Once the firm piece of fruit was in her hand, she turned round and began to cut it up on the counter. She then removed the seeds before putting the pieces of the apple on a plate and handed it to her daughter.

Knowing she was in a hurry, Andy grabbed a peanut butter Quaker granola bar and ate it as she sat next to her daughter. As she took a bite off of the granola bar, Andy sat there thinking about what Lily and Traci said earlier. What was so weird about her getting a ride home from a co-worker? Her car broke down and she got a ride from a co-worker and that's all that happened. Andy would admit that having Sam meet her daughter after only a week of knowing him was a little different for her because she usually wouldn't let anyone meet her unless she knew Zoe wouldn't get too attached to them or they wouldn't walk out of her life to their convenience, but Zoe wanted to meet her hero and she wasn't about to deny her daughter from meeting the guy who saved her life.

Andy, also, doesn't understand what Lily meant when she said that Sam liked her. It was ridiculous. Andy truly believed that Sam had a slight liking towards Lily, never that he would like her. And just from being around Lily so much, she is blowing it out of proportion. But she just wants to understand what her best-friend meant by it. After the last bite of her granola bar, she heard a buzzing sound. She walked over and pressed talk. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me, McNally." She heard come over the intercom.

At the sound of the voice, she pressed the button the allow Sam walk into her apartment complex. Then a few seconds later she heard a knock on her door, indicating that Sam was there and when Zoe heard the knock, she ran out of her seat in the kitchen and towards the door. She tried to jump up to get the lock unlocked towards the top of the door, but failed. Andy walked towards the door, unlocked it and let Zoe open up the door.

As the door opened, it revealed Sam wearing a plain gray tee, jeans and tennis shoes. "Sam!" Zoe yelled and wrapped her arms around his legs, just like last night.

Sam smiled and said, "Hey kiddo... Hey McNally."

"Hey Sam." Andy replied. "Let me just grab my purse and we can go."

Sam nodded as Zoe unwrapped her arms and started talking about why Teddy was so important to her. He was the bear that Grandpa, also known as Tommy McNally, bought when Andy was in labor. Ever since, Andy made sure Zoe had it with her when she was really young, but when she started getting a little bit older, she would have a fit if she didn't have it. The only nights she wouldn't cry would be when she is completely tired, she can barely keep her eyes open.

As Andy returned she said, "Alright Zoe, lets hurry up. Sam has more important things to do today. We are going to pick up Teddy and your blanket and then Aunt Traci or Aunt Gail might pick us up."

"No, I can drop you off back here." Sam insisted.

But Andy shook her head in protest. "Nope, if you keep driving us everywhere, I will end up having to pay you gas money, like I said, and you said you only want me to pay you the money I owe you for the parts you need to fix the car."

"Okay.. Okay. But do you want to hang out at the station until you get a ride home or would you like to watch me work on your car at my place? I can give you some interesting information about fixing a car, if you ever get stuck in the middle of no where."

"If you do a good job with my car, all I would need to do is call you for help."

"So that is your secret agenda."

"Hey, if you have one, I need to have one." Andy smiled.

"Mommy! Can we go now?" Zoe whined.

"Yes Zoe, we can go now." Andy chuckled. She grabbed the hand of the four-year-old and led her out the door. She quickly locked the door before walking out of her apartment complex. As they approached the massive truck, Sam said, "Zoe, I have a booster for you in here."

Zoe smiled while Andy looked at him confused. "Where did you get a booster seat?"

"I have just in case for whenever my nephew visits."

"You have a nephew?" Andy asked, putting Zoe into the booster seat before climbing into the truck. Sam followed right behind by getting into the drivers seat.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he is eight now. His name is Declan. Declan Swarek."

"Swarek? You have a brother?" Andy said, assuming that because his nephews last name was Swarek that he had a brother.

"No, I have a sister. Her name is Sarah." Sam said, a little tense.

Andy just nodded, not wanting to push Sam anymore. For the rest of the ride to the station, it was quiet, other than Zoe singing a song she got stuck in her head from SpongeBob. It wasn't until ten minutes later that they pulled into the station. Andy got out of the truck, grabbed Zoe's Teddy and her blanket before getting back into the truck while Sam got some things out of the back of his truck to hook her car to the hitch on his car.

"Do you want to hang out at the station to wait for a ride, wait at my place or do you want me to drive you home?" Sam asked from behind the truck.

"I don't want to be here and I don't need you driving me anymore places than you already have, so I guess I will stay at your place for a few minutes until I can get someone to pick me up."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Sam. Unless you want me to start sneaking money into your bag because I want to pay you for gas and you won't take it." Andy said.

"Okay.. Okay." Sam said. "I'm going to finish hooking the car up and then we will be at my place. Call whoever you need to pick you up. I'll give you the address when we are on our way back to my place."

Andy nodded.

* * *

"Traci, I have no one else."

"I'm sorry, but I have no control over what happens in this court and I have to stay longer."

"I can't stay here. It's weird being at his place with Zoe. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Call Lily."

"She is with her parents."

"Call Gail."

"I can't, she is working. Plus, when would she ever help me."

"Maybe she is on break. Listen, Andy I have to go. Call Gail and try her, if not try Chris. Otherwise, good luck."

At the sound of her phone ending the call, Andy huffed. She couldn't believe there was no one who could pick her up. And she didn't want to ask Sam because she had been so persistent about not letting him take her back home. They had been at Sam's house for about ten minutes. He was currently outside working on Andy's car while Andy was inside, having to take Zoe to the bathroom. She took advantage of the quiet and no one around to call Traci, hoping that she would be home now. Her testimony wasn't that long. But with something going on at the court, Traci was no longer available and Lily hasn't been available all day. The last person she had would be Gail.

As she watched Zoe wash her hands, Andy dialed in Gail's number and hit call. After a few rings, Gail picked up.

"Peck."

"Hey Gail, it's Andy. I was hoping I can ask you a favor."

"Ha, no." Gail chuckled.

"Please, it is really small and I will even pay you for it."

"How much?"

"Twenty dollars." Andy offered.

"Depends what the favor is."

"I need you to come pick me up from somewhere."

"Why don't you have Swarek take you home like he did last night?" Gail teased.

Andy whined in protest. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm at his place!" Zoe looked up at her mother, while drying her hands, at the sound of her harsh whisper.

Gail sounded like she spit something out before replying, "Whoa, what?"

"Can you please come pick me up?"

"What is going on with you and Swarek?" Gail questioned.

"Nothing! Now can you pick me up or not?"

"Sorry, but I'm stuck babysitting a kid here at the station."

Andy, who was a little angry that she couldn't find anyone to pick her up, hung up on Gail. Zoe was just now standing in front of her mother, waiting to be let our of the bathroom. Andy moved away from the door and let her daughter walk through. Her eyes followed Zoe as she walked out through the front door and towards Sam. Andy slowly followed behind.

Once outside, Sam asked, "So who should I be expecting?"

"Uhm, no one, yet. I haven't been able to get a hold of anybody."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but, instead, Zoe asked, "Do you have SpongeBob I can watch?"

"No, Zoe. This isn't Aunt Lily's house where you can do whatever you want. Just stay out here by me, okay?"

Zoe looked down and pouted. Andy put her hand on her daughters head, smoothing out her hair, knowing that Zoe was upset. As she did so, Sam said, "I actually do have some DVD's of SpongeBob." Sam wiped his hands from working on Andy's car and walked inside, with Zoe and Andy following him. "My nephew loves SpongeBob so I have a few seasons here." He then went over to his DVD rack and pulled out season one, season two, season four, season five and season seven of SpongeBob SquarePants. He put the first season into his DVD player and let it load. When all the commercials were over with, Sam pressed 'Play All' to play all the episodes. Andy went over and handed Zoe her stuffed bear and her blanket, which she forgot she was holding. Zoe smiled and snuggled against her Teddy and blanket.

"I'll be outside working on your car if you need me." Sam said as he walked past Andy.

Andy nodded and decided to stay inside with Zoe. She then walked over to sit on the couch and snuggled with her daughter while watching SpongeBob. It was around the middle of the second episode that Zoe started to doze off. But Andy just sat there with her arm wrapped around Zoe.

When Andy noticed that she was fully asleep, Andy put a blanket around Zoe before getting up and going to talk to Sam.

"How's it going out here?" Andy asked when she got outside.

Sam looked up and chuckled slightly. "Well, your fuel ejection is broken and that cost quite a bit."

"Like how much?"

"A couple hundred."

Andy groaned. "I don't have a couple hundred right now to spare."

Sam stood there, wiping his hands while he was thinking. "You'll pay me back, right?"

"What?"

"If I pay for the fuel injection, you can pay me back over the course of.. let's say six months."

"Why six months?" Andy asked.

"Because I still haven't been paid back from Oliver and it has been five years." Andy looked at him confused, which caused Sam to give the entire story. "Oliver and his wife, Carrie, were having a barbeque and a lot of the people from fifteenth division were there with there kids. Well, while the kids in the backyard playing, after everyone was done eating, Oliver, Jerry, Frank, Sergeant Boyko and I started a game of poker inside and to end the story short, Oliver still owes me a hundred dollars."

"After five years, he still hasn't paid you back?"

"Nope, but as long as I get most of the money back within six months, I will pay for your fuel injection."

"No, Sam, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"But you aren't asking, I'm offering."

"Well I am not accepting your offer."

"Then how are you going to get around? Especially when you have needs like taking care of Zoe."

"I don't know." Andy threw her arms up. "Tell me, what kind of needs do you know about taking care of Zoe?"

"I'm not saying I know, but I am saying what I think is best for you and your kid." Sam defended himself.

"You don't know what's best for me and you sure don't know what is best for my daughter. You are not her father." Andy yelled.

"No," Sam yelled back. "But, I can see that her father is not in the picture and he is not doing his duties by taking care of his child."

At those sound of those words hitting Andy's eardrum, she froze. Flashes of what happened to Zoe's father flooded through her mind. Their relationship, the way he died, some of their best memories and more. She took a shaky breath as tears started to flow out of her eyes. And at the sign of the first tear streaming down her face, Sam started to apologize. "Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just wanted to help you."

Andy wiped away the tears. "I know, but there is one thing you also need to know. I understand that you want to help, but if Zoe's father was here, he would be doing his duties as a father. But he passed away."

Sam frowned at the news. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," Andy agreed. "But he was the best guy that I could possibly know. He would've been an amazing father to Zoe."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, when he died, I actually like fell apart." Andy said. "I mean, we just found out I was pregnant with Zoe and we were having the time of our lives. About to start raising our first child, living together, practically starting a new life. It was amazing, but then one of Luke's old friends-"

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Luke Callaghan. He was a detective at 27th division."

"I know."

"You knew him?"

"He would sometimes come over to our division and help us with cases. He was a jerk on the job, but when were out of uniform, he was a good guy."

Andy went and sat down on the stairs that go up to Sam's front door. Sam followed behind. "He was. He was so exited about having a child. When we found out it was a girl, he was even more happy."

"You know, I knew he was having a kid, I just didn't know it was you."

Andy smiled. "It was about a little over a month left in my pregnancy when he died in the gang shoot out. I was nervous when he said he was going to do a stake out on some of these gang members, but I dealt with it. The stake out went wrong. He and another cop was spotted by one of the members, so they pulled there guns. And when they did, so did Luke and the other guy. His name was Bobby. They pulled their weapons, but unfortunately, the gang members took the shot first, but Luke and Bobby fired back immediately until Luke was hit right in the chest."

Sam just looked down, speechless. He has heard about what happened to him, but he hasn't heard the whole story.

"When Jo Rosati came to tell me what happened to Luke, I lost it. I started crying hysterically and I couldn't even stand. Eventually, her and Traci took me to the hospital because they wanted me supervised. I was having a hard time dealing with it and they wanted to make sure I wouldn't stress out too much that it would effect the baby." Andy explained. "I actually was in the hospital for most of the time until Zoe was born. It took me about two weeks to be completely calm, eat and everything. When they let me go home, I busied myself. I finished up Zoe's room, I cleaned, I put all of Luke's things away, I picked out Zoe's name then too."

"You didn't have it picked out before hand?"

Andy shook her head. "No. Actually, there was this one case that would always bug Luke because he couldn't solve it. It was actually about a rookie who got murdered. Her name was Zoe Martinelli."

"I remember that case." Sam said.

"Well, in honor of her and Luke, I named our daughter Zoe. Zoe Lucia McNally. Lucia was just a girly way for Luke. Both her first and middle name are in honor of Luke."

"Why'd you choose for her to keep your last name?"

"It was a tough choice." Andy admitted. "But I had made every other choice about her involve honoring Luke and I felt that she was also my daughter and she needed something of me with her. So I gave her my last name instead of Luke's."

"I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean anything when I said that stuff." Sam apologized, again.

"It's okay. You didn't know, but now you do. You know the whole story."

Sam nodded and looked at Andy. No words were being said, just the sound of the breeze going past. Her brown eyes were boring into his. The last of her tears were coming. They were slowing drying out. Andy pretended not to notice Sam lick his lips. After realizing what she was thinking, Andy smiled and looked towards her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam do the same. They stayed like that for a minute until they heard the front door open and Zoe walk out.

"Mommy?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah baby?" Andy said, holding out her arms for Zoe to come sit on her lap.

"I want some ice cream."

"Sorry sweetie, but you can't have any right now."

Zoe pouted a little bit, but recovered quickly when he heard Sam say, "Actually, why don't we have some ice cream? I don't have any here, but we can go out and get some."

"You don't have to do this Sam." Andy shook her head. "I'm already going to pay you back for the fuel injection and I don't want to have to pay you back for this too."

"You won't. This is my treat."

"Sam."

"Andy, it's fine."

Andy looked from Sam to Zoe and Zoe to Sam. She finally gave in, not wanting to put up an argument anymore. It was only ice cream. "Fine we can go get ice cream."

Zoe hugged her mother with a huge smile on her face before running inside to grab her Teddy and her blanket before going over to wait by the truck. "I swear, if thee prize of a marathon was a stuffed animal or ice cream, I think she would win the race." Andy said, getting up from the steps.

Sam laughed as he made his way over the truck. "Ed's Real Scoop is about five minutes away. We can go there."

Andy nodded. She had only been there a couple of times before. And the times she went, she was with Luke. They went there after their second date for a desert. They place they went to for dinner had way to expensive deserts so they decided on going to Ed's Real Scoop. She thought a little bit more about Luke until she heard Zoe ask something.

"Sorry baby, what did you say?"

"Can I get chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?"

Andy chuckled. "Yes you can."

A few minutes later, they had arrived at the ice cream shop. The three got out of the truck and walked inside. As the door opened, they heard the little bell that rang and it amazed Zoe. "What's that for?"

"It's to let the workers know that some more costumers are coming in." Andy explained.

"What are costumers?"

"We are the costumers because we re here to buy what they are selling."

"Oh."

As they walked up to the counter, Sam said, "I'll take a pistachio ice cream cone and the little one will take a cookie dough ice cream cone, right Zoe?" Zoe nodded. "And she will have.."

"I will have a vanilla ice cream cone please." The worker nodded and started to create each ice cream cone. "Who likes pistachio ice cream?" Andy asked Sam.

"I do." He said in a 'duh' voice.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Because I just do." Sam said as he took the vanilla ice cream cone from the worker and handed it to Andy.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later Swarek." Andy took a lick of her ice cream.

The worker handed Sam the pistachio and cookie dough ice cream. "That'll be 5.82, sir."

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed him a five dollar and one dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day."

"You too." Sam said as he walked over to a table to sit at.

"So Zoe, how are you doing today?"

"Good!" She said excitedly. "I'm happy we get to spend the day with you!"

"Oh really? Well maybe you should talk to your mommy about all three of us hanging out more."

Zoe immediately turned to her mother. "Yes mommy! Please!"

Andy mocked a scoff. "You don't want to hang out with Sam!" She lowered her head to Zoe's ear, but still made sure Sam could hear. "He is always stinky. Trust me, I work with him all day."

"Eww!" Zoe laughed.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Andy shook her head. "Well, Zoe, your mommy is stinky too at the end of the day."

Zoe laughed again. "Eww mommy!"

"Playing my own daughter against me, are we Swarek?" Andy smiled.

"I have to have some defense." Sam said, taking a lick of his ice cream. As he did so, Andy put her hand out a shoved his ice cream into his nose.

"You didn't defend that." Andy said, smiling. Zoe was laughing hysterically next to Andy. And in response, Sam pushed Andy's ice cream into her face, which made Zoe laugh even harder.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Andy laughed/asked Zoe.

Zoe nodded as she laughed. To show how funny it really was, Andy shoved the cookie dough ice cream onto Zoe's nose. "Mommy you got ice cream on my nose!" Zoe kept laughing.

"I think we have settled this battle, right Sam?" Andy asked while taking a napkin and wiping off the ice cream.

"I think we have." Sam smiled.

* * *

Andy, Zoe and Sam were back at Sam's place watching SpongeBob because Sam and Andy both gave into letting her watch SpongeBob. After the little battle with the ice cream, they all finished there ice cream and letting Zoe do most of that talking. Which didn't bother Sam or Andy at all listening to the little girl talk.

While watching SpongeBob, Andy's phone rang. She excused herself before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, so how did you get home today?" Traci asked through the phone.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am still at Sam's place."

"Whoa, still?"

"Yeah, Gail wouldn't help me so I didn't have a ride. We eventually went to go get ice cream and now we are just watching SpongeBob."

"You stayed there all day?"

"It's only like four o'clock. It's not that late and if you are calling me, I am assuming you can come pick me up?"

Traci laughed. "Yes, I can come pick you up."

"Thank you!" I will go get Zoe ready and I will meet you outside in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, but we are not done talking about this."

"So I've heard."

"See you soon Andy."

"Goodbye Traci."

Andy ended the call and walked back over to Sam and Zoe. "Zoe, honey, Aunt Traci is coming to pick us up and take us home."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with Sam." Zoe whined.

"Okay, sweetie, I know. But not tonight. Maybe we can come over some other time."

"Actually, how about I pick you two up tomorrow since I won't be done with your for a couple of days, I can drive you to Lily's to drop of Zoe and we can ride to work together." Sam suggested.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked.

"Yes, McNally."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sam." Andy picked up Zoe and started to walk outside.

"See you soon."

* * *

**Wow, that took forever to write. I don't know why but it was so hard for me to write this. **

**DON'T HURT ME FOR MAKING LUKE THE FATHER. **

**In my opinion, I do think Luke truly loved Andy, and she loved him back, just not enough as she loves Sam. And no, Luke and Sam didn't really hate each other while Luke was alive. I hope you like it this way, because, well I like it this way. **

**Anyways, if you love it, please review, if you don't, please don't review. Please correct me in spelling or grammar errors, just not in a harsh way!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~MerryBerryBlue**

**UPCOMING: Andy gets into some trouble and Sam watches Zoe.**


End file.
